A Night of Love
by sarahthemage
Summary: Archer wake from a nightmare in the middle of the night. How does his lover and Master help? Read to find out! This is an AU, ArcherXFemOC one-shot. Contains adult themes. Rated M for a reason, people!
**A Night of Love**

 **Author's Note:** This story is pure fluff. There will be no plot whatsoever. Also, this is an AU story.

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own _Fate/Stay Night_ or anything pertaining to it. I only own my OC, Anise.

 **WARNING!** This story contains **MATURE CONTENT**! If you are under the age of 18, leave now.

* * *

Anise's eyes fluttered open tiredly. Getting into a seated position, her golden orbs drifted automatically to the digital clock on the night stand. _'12:00 midnight. Damn… What woke me?'_ she asked her herself silently. She received her answer in the form of a pained groan of denial from her Servant and lover.

' _Archer… He must be having a nightmare. Should I wake him?'_ she pondered. Her thoughts were interrupted when the decision was taken out of her hands.

" _NO!_ " he cried out as he sat bolt upright. He was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. His normally slicked back white hair was clinging to his forehead and his grey eyes darted rapidly around the room as if he didn't recognize his surroundings.

Anise gently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she called to him. "Archer?" The man I question turned his eyes to her. A look of recognition flashed in his eyes and in that moment, he seemed to realize exactly where he was. Before Anise knew what was happening, Archer's arms had encircled her and he had buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Archer! What's wrong?"

"I can't. I can't go back to _that_ ," he mumbled to her. Anise sighed in understanding. She knew Archer was a Counter Guardian and the gory details the job entailed. She was also aware of how he had become one, how he had given up a chance at a peaceful afterlife to become a Heroic Spirit. How he became a Counter Guardian to fulfill his goal of being a "hero of justice", only to be betrayed at every turn. She knew how it continued to haunt him.

With the current Holy Grail War nearing its end, she shouldn't have been surprised that he would have nightmares about returning to that role. Anise wrapped one of her arms around him, holding him close to her, while she began to slowly run her other hand through his hair. Her actions had the desired effect as he began to relax in her embrace. "Oh, Archer. You don't have to return to that place. Once we've won the war, the Grail will grant my wish and you'll never have to go back there again."

"You can't know that for sure. If the Grail is corrupt-,"

"If the Grail is corrupt, then we'll find another way. We'll make a new pact, whatever it takes. But you're not going to continue as a Counter Guardian. I won't let it happen, I won't let you suffer anymore. I love you too much," Anise told him.

Archer raised his head to look at the woman he loved, his eyes meeting hers. What he found there was a boundless love and faithfulness he had never known. He leaned in closer until their lips were almost touching. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you," Archer whispered before sealing her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Anise closed her eyes as she moved her arms to wrap around Archer's neck. Archer's hands slid slowly down Anise's sides to her hips, eliciting a moan from his lover and allowing Archer to deepen the kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance, he guided Anise to lay back on the bed and climbed on top of her. Just as her lungs were beginning to burn from lack of oxygen, Archer released mouth and turned his attention to her neck. He kissed, licked and sucked, bringing forth numerous moans of pleasure from the woman beneath him.

"Ah… Archer… Oh…," Anise moaned out as she griped and tugged at his hair. Archer's hands slipped under her shirt, pushing it up her torso. He released her neck long enough to remove the tank top before kissing his way down her neck and collarbone to her chest.

The pleasure she felt shot through her body and down to her core, causing her to arch her back and buck her hips. Archer placed one of his arms on her hips to keep her still. He gently took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and rolling it around with his tongue while he massaged her other breast with his free hand. He sucked and licked until the nub had hardened, then he repeated the process with the other breast.

While Archer may have been keeping her hips in place, Anise continued to arch her back and cry out her lover's name. The entire time she could feel the pleasure building, tightening in her core and a wetness growing between her legs.

When Archer was done lavishing her chest, he began licking his way down her stomach and toward her nether region, removing her panties as he went. As he moved lower, Anise spread her legs as if to welcome him. He grinned up at her devilishly before licking her entrance and sliding his tongue inside. Anise let out a pleasured scream of his name at the intrusion. Archer continued to tongue-fuck her, eliciting more cries and moans until the tension in her core snapped and she came with a scream of his name.

Archer licked her clean of her juices before moving back up to kiss her lips, dispelling his boxers in the process. As they made out, his hardened member pressed and rubbed against her opening, causing a groan from Archer and a moan from Anise.

Archer pulled back ever so slightly and whispered against her lips. "I need you, Anise."

"Then take me. I'm yours," Anise replied in kind before kissing him again. Having given him permission to proceed, Archer gave a quick thrust of his hips, filling her completely. "Oh Archer! It feels so good!" she cried out as she felt him stretching her inner walls to fit his size.

"God, Anise! So tight…" Archer mumbled against her neck as he began to thrust his hips against hers. He started slow, allowing her to adjust to him before picking in up speed, thrusting harder and faster. Anise struggled to keep up at first, however she eventually was able to match his rhythm. She continued to scream and cry out his name while Archer would let out the occasional grunt and groan until they both came together in unison.

Archer pulled out of and collapsed beside her. They laid together, exhausted and panting as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Once he had caught his breath, Archer pulled Anise into his arms, holding her close. "I love you, Anise," he told her as he kissed her head lightly.

"I love you, too, Archer. My Archer," Anise mumbled as she snuggled into his chest and they both drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, everyone! This was my first time writing an actual lemon, so please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please don't flame. Like I said, this is first lemon.

Also, in hindsight, I realize that this one-shot seems almost like it should be a chapter from a larger story. More so than I intended it to. As I said in my profile, if I get enough curiosity, requests and positive reviews from readers, then I will write a longer story featuring the back story of this one-shot. Who knows, maybe I'll make this a chapter of that story! Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
